


give me shelter, or show me heart

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't feeling too good, so Arin decides his favourite guy needs a break and some snuggles from his snuggle man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me shelter, or show me heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _And I was thinking maybe I could request an egobang story? One where Danny gets upset and depressed (I'm not sure why. Maybe because he just feels really lonely or something). So Arin saves the day by telling him really sweet things and cuddling after Danny couldn't keep his happy persona on camera. pet names would be great! Arin petting Danny's hair, snuggling into his shoulder and kissing his jawline would be great too <3_
> 
> this was part of a double packaged request deal, she requested this fic from me, and I requested a fic from her. you can find the fic she wrote me [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/47200855-nothing-to-be-afraid-of-jackiplier-septiplier)
> 
> Title from _Only Love_ by Ben Howard

Arin wasn’t really sure what was going on with Danny, but he knew something was wrong. Since they came into the Grump room to begin recording episodes, he had been unusually quiet, only chipping into the conversation every now and then when Arin prodded him for a response. Overall, he didn’t say much during the few episodes they had recorded and had barely paid attention to anything that was happening in the game onscreen. Arin knew something was wrong with him and his brow creased with concern for his friend.

After a few more minutes of playing the game and only getting the shortest and barely there responses from Dan, Arin paused the game and reached over and shut off the all of the recording equipment. Dan watched as he did so, confusion causing his brow to furrow, but Arin ignored him as he went round and turned everything off. Only when he sat back down on the sofa did he turn towards Dan, giving him his full attention.

“What’re you doing Arin?” Dan asked from where he was reclined in his seat, his head propped against his hand where his arm was leaning against the back of the sofa. Arin shuffled forward a little, mimicking Dan’s posture and resting his head against his own hand. He studied Dan’s face, noticing how he looked tired, with dark circles smudged beneath his eyes, and how his mouth was set into a firm, thin line.

“You seem really out of it today man. I’m worried about you,” Arin said, looking Dan in the eye. Dan looked away, breaking eye contact as he ducked his head. He ran his hand through his hair and ruffled the curls with a sigh before replying, “I’m fine man, I’ve just been really tired lately.”

Arin nodded in understanding. He guessed that signing and getting out all of the Ninja Sex Party album orders must be hard work and doing all of the preparations that needed to be done before the albums could be shipped out must be taking its toll on Dan. Maybe he wasn’t getting enough sleep and was running low on energy; it would certainly explain why he looked so worn out and wasn’t saying much when they were recording episodes.

Reaching forward, Arin grasped Dan’s arm, where it was resting on his knee, and tugged him forward. Dan looked up with confusion, perplexed by what Arin was trying to do, but Arin only continued to tug until Dan moved towards him. Arin quickly arranged them so that he was leaning back on the sofa and Dan was lying by his side, his head pillowed on Arin’s chest. He seemed surprised by Arin doing this, but didn’t try to move away from his new position. Instead, he shifted slightly to get more comfortable and turned his face a little so he could bury his face into Arin’s chest, almost by the crook of his arm. After a moment, he seemed to settle, and let out a contented sigh that tickled Arin’s skin.

“Feel better?” Arin asked, shifting his arm that Dan was resting on so he could reach up and pet at Dan’s hair, running his fingers lightly through the tangled curls and twirling them around his fingers. Dan hummed beneath him, his eyes already closed and his expression softening as he became more relaxed against Arin’s side.

Arin smiled down at his friend, playing with his hair absently, “You know I’m here for you Danny. You don’t have to force yourself through episodes when you can’t handle it, you know? You just gotta let me know and we’ll take a break.”

He heard Dan hum again in response, his eyes still shut. His lips parted ever so slightly after he hummed, an exhale of breath ghosting out from his lips and drifting across Arin’s clothed chest and making him tense for a moment at the unexpected ticklish action. He continued petting at Dan’s hair, watching his friend slowly relax into his side.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen over them, and Arin was sure Dan may have fallen asleep snuggled up against his side. His breathing was even, brushing against Arin’s chest in slow, even breathes, and Arin watched his eyes flutter every once in a while as he dreamed. He continued to pet at Dan’s hair absentmindedly, his movements slow and careful so that he didn’t tug too hard on Dan’s hair and wake him up from his nap. Arin could feel himself grow relaxed and tired and his head tilted to the side, his eyes drifting shut for a moment as he continued to pet at his friend’s hair.

After a while of them both comfortably napping together, Arin felt Dan stir beside him, and he shifted himself to sit up a little bit, stretching and grunting to wake himself up. Dan did the same beside him, yawning loudly and rubbing at his face to rid himself of sleep.

“You alright?” Arin murmured, still feeling half asleep from his unexpected nap. He was still petting at Dan’s hair, brushing his hand across the curls and occasionally twirling them around his fingers, “Did the nap do you any good?”

Dan hummed in reply, rubbing absently at his face as he slowly woke up. He pushed himself into a better sitting position, still keeping close to Arin’s warm side so Arin could continue to pet at his hair, and yawned again, stifling it behind the back of his hand. He felt a little better after having just napped with his friend, and he was glad the atmosphere didn’t feel awkward for him having done so.

He glanced down at Arin, giving him a sleepy smile in return to his question, saying around another yawn, “Yeah, the nap did me good. Thanks Arin.”

Arin grinned up at him, pushing himself up into a better sitting position. He leaned back against the sofa and leaned forward, using his leverage of his hand in Dan’s hair to pull Dan towards him as well. He nuzzled his nose against Dan’s neck, making Dan squirm at the sudden gesture, and planted a kiss against the stubble along Dan’s jaw.

“I’m glad snuggling with me helped,” Arin said between planting kisses along Dan’s jaw. Eventually, Dan relaxed into the feeling of Arin’s lips against his skin, his body beginning to lean more into the gentle touches. He sighed, smiling to himself as Arin travelled from kissing along his jawline to down his neck, placing a kiss against his pulse point before continuing down to his shoulder.

“Oh yeah,” Dan said, feeling distracted by Arin kissing back up along his neck, “it helped. It’s why you’re my snuggle man.”

At his comment, Arin dipped his head down and nuzzled his face into Dan’s shoulder, an almost similar action to a cat rubbing itself against someone’s legs. Dan giggled at the sight, feeling his skin trickle from the ticklish feeling of Arin’s hair brushing against his exposed skin. He felt so light and airy, so relaxed and a lot better than he had been feeling recently. He certainly felt a lot better than when he had first came into the Grump session that morning, and he tilted his head to the side as Arin resumed his previous actions of pressing butterfly kisses along Dan’s jaw.

“Thanks for all this Arin,” Dan said, biting back his smile when Arin planted a kiss against his cheek, “I appreciate it.”

Arin hummed, leaning away from Dan and sitting back against the sofa. He had a dopey kind of smile on his face, a genuine sort of smile that made Dan smile back at him sincerely.

“Anytime man. Next time you’re feeling low, just let me know.”

Dan nodded, stretching his arms up and arching his back as he stretched out his sleep weary body. Arin watched as he did so, noticing Dan’s shirt slip up a little and expose the soft skin of his stomach while he stretched, and he waited for Dan to finish before asking, “You up for recording more episodes?”

Dan settled back in his seat, leaning ever so slightly towards Arin from where they were sitting on the sofa. He thought about the question for a moment and then nodded; he watched as Arin leaned forward and turned on all of their recording equipment, making sure everything was running and in order before he leaned back against the sofa and settled himself, slumping faintly in his seat. He picked up the game controller again and Dan was about to lean away and settle himself further down the sofa when Arin reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back towards Arin’s side.

“Just rest against me,” Arin commented absently, beginning the recordings again and unpausing the game from where it had been patiently waiting for them.

Dan did as he was told and settled himself against Arin’s side, shuffling his body down so he could more easily rest his head against Arin’s shoulder. He brought his knees up and folded them on the sofa, making himself as small as he could while snuggling up against his friend’s side, his eyes watching Arin move the character onscreen even while he settled himself in a comfortable position.

“Danny’s feeling a lil tired today,” Arin said into the microphone, eyes still on the screen in front of him, “so you’ll have to ignore if our favourite lil guy isn’t sayin’ much during this episode.”

In response to Arin’s comment to the fans who would soon be watching this episode, Dan only hummed, muttering a quick, “I’ll be alright,” that he hoped the microphone would pick up. Arin cursed as something happened to his character onscreen and Dan gave out a tired giggle in response, which only made Arin look down at him with an affectionate smile. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Dan’s forehead, just a quick peck as a sign of affection and comfort, but before he could lean back up and continue the game, Dan reached up and cupped his face, bringing him back down so he could kiss him properly.

He didn’t let it last long, not wanting there to be an odd pause during the episode, but he pressed his lips against Arin’s all the same and let it linger for a beat or two before he let Arin go so he could continue playing the game. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw the goofy grin that was on Arin’s face and he snuggled closer into Arin’s side, nuzzling his face into Arin’s shoulder as he did so.

“You okay there, snuggle buddy?” Arin asked, glancing down quickly towards Dan, still wearing that goofy grin.

“Yeah,” Dan replied, glancing up towards Arin with a smile, “Yeah, I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
